staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Października 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3061 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3276); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3062 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3277); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Eko-Europa; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 24 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Cedric - Koniec świata odc.100 (Cedric / The end of the world); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Sąsiedzi - Lotnia odc. 39 (Rogalo); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Domowe przedszkole - Co mówią znaki?; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Lippy and Messy - odc. 22; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 37/156 (Teletubbies, season II Painting Swings) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) odc. 15 - Niebezpieczne sztuczki (Knight Rider, s IV, ep. 14 "Deadly Knightshade"); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1149; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 757; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 27 - Hazard; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Potęga i upadek Spartan - Kodeks honorowy cz.2 (Rise and Fall of the Spartans. Code of Honor) 46'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, USA, Niemcy (2002); reż.:Richard L. Schmidt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 W imię sprawiedliwości; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 24 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1329; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Przyjaciele; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Mówca Znakomity; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3063 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3278); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3064 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3279); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress (txt str.777) 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1154; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1330; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 762; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Złota rybka odc.32 (The golden fish); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Koszmarna pomyłka (Fatal Error) 83'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Ralph Hemecker; wyk.:Anne Heche, Eric Roberts, Ian Tench; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 (txt str.777) 21:55 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Zdławiona nadzieja. Węgry '56; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Pogoda 23:33 Sport 23:35 Był taki dzień - 24 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Budząc zmarłych, seria 2 - Zabójcze związki, odc.5 (Waking the Dead, series 2, Special Relationship, ep.5); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Budząc zmarłych, seria 2 - Zabójcze związki, odc.6 (Waking the Dead, series 2, Special Relationship, ep.6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Nadmiar (Surplus) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2003); reż.:Erik Gandini; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Był taki dzień - 24 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 111/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 111); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 21/52 Marcin i Dżin (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 22/52 Robo - Marcin (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.86, Dwa serca; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:00 Lokatorzy - odc. 204 (260) Anatomia plotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 McGregorowie - odc. 15/65 Dzika ziemia (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. The Savage Land); serial kraj prod.Australia (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Ziemia nieznana - Templariusze 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc. 25 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Allo, Allo - odc. 28/57 (Allo, Allo s.5 ep.1) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa polemiczna; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Dr Quinn - seria I, odc. 17/18 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.I, ep. The Secret); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 438; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 197; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 25; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 SUPER czy TALENT - mówią gwiazdy - (4); felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Dolina Kreatywna - Co słychać? (27); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Oto jest pytanie - odc.16; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kochaj mnie - odc.158; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 439; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 198; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 21:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Intacto (Intacto) 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2001); reż.:Juan Carlos Fresnadillo; wyk.:Leonardo Sbaraglia, Eusebio Pocela, Monica Lopez; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Francois Truffaut. Autobiografia (Francois Truffaut une autobiographie) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.: Andreu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Gdańsk 06:35 Echa dnia /stereo/ 06:55 Telekurier /stereo/ 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Don Juan raz jeszcze" Andrzej Bart /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 07:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 07:55 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk, Info 08:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:40 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:43 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 08:48 Gość dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:00 Ekstremalne poszukiwania - Żarłacze białe, odc. 6{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 2001; reż.: Amy Bucher /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:50 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:54 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:55 To jest temat - Maciek i Róża 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:40 Kurier gospodarczy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:43 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 10:45 Telekurier /stereo/ 11:15 Gość dnia /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:43 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 12:10 Prosto z Lasu - odc.62 12:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 12:55 Prognoza pogody 13:00 Po - most kultur, Reportaż 2006 13:20 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Cień Poego" Matthew Pearl /stereo/ 13:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 13:45 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 13:50 ...Żeby Nowy Orlean był Nowy..., Reportaż 2006 /stereo/ 14:15 Przystanek praca /stereo/ 14:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 14:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 14:45 Regiony kultury /stereo/ 15:00 Ekstremalne poszukiwania - Żarłacze białe, odc. 6{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 2001; reż.: Amy Bucher /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 15:55 To jest temat - Jan i Aniela /stereo/ 16:10 Rozmowa dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:45 Panorama, pogoda, sport 17:00 Tak czy inaczej, Publicystyka 17:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:45 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:50 Goniec pomorski, Info 18:00 Panorama, pogoda, sport 18:30 Bez cięcia, Info 18:55 Wędrówki Jurka Boja, Info 19:20 Młodzi naukowcy, Info 19:35 Kraj za miastem, Info 19:45 Kwiaty i ogrody, Info 20:00 Telekurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:40 Prognoza pogody /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:45 Panorama, pogoda 22:00 Zdrowi od stóp do głów, Info 22:15 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2006 /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 22:35 Kurier sportowy /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 23:15 Na wolności - Whoopie Goldberg w Zoo, odc.14{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 1998; reż.: Mark Chapman /stereo/ 00:15 Siedem cudów świata - Po prostu najwspanialsze, odc. 1{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 1994 /stereo/ 01:10 Churchill w niełasce - Burza w parlamencie, odc. 4 / 8{PL}, serial biograficzny Wielka Brytania 1981; reż.: Ferdinand Fairfax /stereo/ 02:00 Czas siewu i czas żniw - odc. 4 / 4{PL}, film obyczajowy Francja 2001 /stereo/ 02:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Adam i Ewa (180) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (48) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Andrea Parker, Cathrine Bell, David James Elliott, Kane Picoy (powt.) 08.25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.25 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10.35 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.35 Samo życie (774) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 12.25 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 12.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (49) - serial sensacyjny, USA, . wyk. Andrea Parker, Cathrine Bell, David Jarnes Elliatt, Kane Picoy 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (370) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 14.40 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn 15.10 Jaś Fasola (2) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, reż. John Birkin, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Angus Deayton, Matilda Ziegler, Robin Driscoll (powt.) 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (371) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (775) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.20 Świat według Bundych (108) - serial komediowy, USA 20.50 Słedkich snów - dramat, Wielka Brytania 2002, reż. Chadwick Justin, wyk. Amanda Burton, Conor . Mullen, Michael Byrne, Anthony Howell 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.55 Red Bull Air Race 2006 23.55 Nasze dzieci - talk show 00.55 Biznes wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.20 Magazyn sportowy 04.20 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (20/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Johannes Brandrup, Erdogan Atalay, Almut Eggert, Uwe Buschken (powt.) 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku: Znaliśmy się całe życie, aż tu nagle - miłość! - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (698) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (21/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Johannes Brandrup, Erdogan Atalay, Almut Eggert, Uwe Buschken 15.00 Cena marzeń (42/115) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Barbara Mori, Jaqueline Bracamontes, Eduardo Santamarina, Sebastian Rulli 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (699) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Magda M. (38) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Małaszyński, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Bartosz Kasprzykowski 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Gala Pride w Las Vegas: - walka Nastuła - Barnet (powt) 00.20 Bez śladu 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.35 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Telesklep TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (285) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (16): Motyle - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (40) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.20 Stan wyjątkowy (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.20 Wygrai fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (286) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (17) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Pensjonat Pod Różą (17): Nieproszeni goście - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 Stan wyjątkowy (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 18.55 Jesteś moim iyciem (41) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Z Archiwum X (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 IV władza - program publicystyczny 22.00 Okrążenie toru z Robertem Kubicą - wywiad 22.05 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Brazylii - wyścig (powt.) 00.15 Z Archiwum X (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.15 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Turcji 03.15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.05 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34, Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 24 października; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Bóg kocha nas; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 O Polsce i Polakach - Jest takie miejsce - Gołuchów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jazz Jamboree 96 - Leszek Możdżer Sextet; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Ostoja - odc. 44; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1132; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 543; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Sportowy tydzień 13:30 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 10/13* Dramat małej gastronomii; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Benefis - Romualda Lipko (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 3 Kryptonim Wilkołak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Polskie lasy w Europie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Wróg i wyrok, skot i skop; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Bóg kocha nas; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Ze sztuką na ty - Cafe kultura - Jaka jest współczesna duchowość?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Tajemnica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1132; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 543; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Jesteśmy z .PL; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Kochaj mnie - odc. 151; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Mówca Znakomity; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Polski jubileusz w australijskim buszu (.); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Dla Noemi 7'; film animowany; reż.:Longin Szmyd; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Sonata na pięć samotnych kobiet 7'; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Zdławiona nadzieja. Węgry '56; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Ostoja - odc. 44; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Selekcja; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Tajemnica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1132; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 543; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Jesteśmy z .PL; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Kochaj mnie - odc. 151; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Polski jubileusz w australijskim buszu (.); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Ze sztuką na ty - Cafe kultura - Jaka jest współczesna duchowość?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Dla Noemi 7'; film animowany; reż.:Longin Szmyd; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Sonata na pięć samotnych kobiet 7'; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 2; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Koncert Orkiestry Na Zdrowie cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Koncert Orkiestry Na Zdrowie cz.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Nieład i wczesna udręka (Disorder and Early Sorrow) 82'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Niemcy (1977); reż.:Franz Seitz; wyk.:Martin Held, Ruth Leuwerik, Sabine von Maydell, Frederic Meisner, Sophie Seitz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Jarocin po latach - Wilki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Sława i chwała - Wojenka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Jeźdźcy (The Horsemen) 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1971); reż.:John Frankenheimer; wyk.:Omar Sharif, Jack Palance, Leigh Taylor-Young, David de Keyser, Peter Jeffrey; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Soc według Szpota 12 - Ostatnie przygody; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Poskromienie złośnicy (The Taming of the Shrew) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:David Richards; wyk.:Shirley Henderson, Rufus Sewell, Jaime Murray, Stephen Tompkinson, Twiggy Lawson, David Mitchell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kino krótkich filmów - ...Sztygar na zagrodzie... 12'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Wiszniewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 XX wiek w muzyce - Andrzej Panufnik - X Symfonia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Jan Peszek w roli głównej 53'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Teatr TV - Zapach orchidei 114'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Jan Peszek, Anna Majcher, Jan Frycz, Ewa Ciepiela, Igor Śmiałowski, Piotr Skiba, Krzysztof Globisz, Ryszard Sobolewski, Łukasz Rybarski, Ewa Kolasińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Mira Kubasińska - wspomnienie; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Strefa sztuki - Mediokracja - Rh+; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:10 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Mikropolis 3; antologia komiksu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Strefa alternatywna - Piernik & Janicki - koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Mikropolis 4; antologia komiksu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Zagadka Kaspara Hausera (Jeder für sich und Gott gegen alle) 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1974); reż.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Bruno S., Walter Ladengast, Brigitte Mira; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku